


Cas is Very Nice

by silenceofafallingstar



Series: Beginnings of things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Dean, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofafallingstar/pseuds/silenceofafallingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really, really, needs to sleep. Now.</p><p>This is just the beginning of something never finished...it's kinda silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Very Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Erica-love, as always. Maybe I'll finish it if you pay me in kisses and hugs.

There’s nothing quite like being vomited on, twice, to give someone a bit of proper perspective. Dean’s pretty sure that said bodily fluid is done seeping through the gaps between his shoelaces and is now staining his immortal soul. All he wants to do is sleep, or maybe even just collapse and never get up again. Twelve hours in the children’s ward will do that to you.

But when Dean thinks of the happy smiling faces, the laughs, the “Nurse Dean! Nurse Dean!”’s...

Aw, shit. He’s too tired for this. All he can hear are crying infants and beeping monitors and the rest of his mind is occupied with the smell of the vomit slowly encrusting itself into his shoelaces.

Dean really, really, needs to sleep. Now.

He’s not sure exactly how he gets home. It seems like one second his coworkers are offering goodbyes to him as he shuffles away and the next second he blinks and finds himself standing in front of the door to his apartment, staring at the lock. It’s actually a wonder he doesn’t get in any accidents. But right now all his mind can grasp is the fact that there is a large slab of wood currently preventing him from falling into his beautiful, glorious, soft sheets and breaking his personal sleep record of 16 hours. Why is there a slab of wood there? 

Why won’t it get out of the way? Doesn’t it understand his pain?

Oh wait, there’s something he can do about this, isn’t there? Right, there are those key things resting heavily in his jacket pocket.

Dean fumbles with the keys for several minutes before God must take mercy upon him because the door swings open and he stumbles inside.

It’s 11 PM, and the only light inside the apartment is the soft glow emanating from the lamp next to the couch, over the back of which Dean can just make out the top of a head of unruly black hair.

At the sound of the door opening, Cas turns around and takes in the sight before him: Dean, looking bedraggled and half-dead, wearing rumpled and stained pink scrubs, with an expression on his face like his kitten has just died and he’s still in shock. “Dean?”

Dean is confused. Why is this—wait a second. He forces his eyes to focus on Cas’ face—rumpled hair, reading glasses, pursed lips which are chapped and dry, bright blue eyes—Oh! It’s Cas...Cas who lives with him...and is very nice.

“Very nice Cas?” 

Having realized by now the extent of Dean’s mental fatigue, Cas chuckles and rises off the couch, where he had been reading, waiting for Dean to come home from his shift. “That’s right. I’m a Very Nice Cas who is about to make you a cup of tea and put you in bed.” He walks towards Dean, who is still standing in the doorway with a slightly confused expression.

Bed! Dean perks up at the word. That’s what he wants. But—he looks around—this hard floor is not his bed. Would it be comfortable if he lay down on it? He doesn’t see any other options, as his bed is obviously not here, and it seems like too much effort to go find it—oh. Very nice Cas is taking off his shoes. Dean sighs in contentment. That feels good.


End file.
